


Super High School Leveled Babysitting

by 8VenomousQueen8



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8VenomousQueen8/pseuds/8VenomousQueen8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hagakure first tells Mondo about a strange thing going around that is turning some of the people back to when they were babies. It's up to their (assigned) guardian to take care of them. The students still remaining their initial age team up together and help each other take care of the now children highschoolers. ((I WAS BORED OK. AND THE IDEA'S CUTE))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super High School Leveled Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> So, you know how I said every (now) child has a guardian thing yeah? So, here's the list. Guardian's first, then the now infant.
> 
> 1\. Mondo-Ishimaru  
> 2\. Fukawa- Togami  
> 3\. Sonia- Souda and Tanaka  
> 4\. Naegi- Kirigiri  
> 5\. Sakura- Asahina  
> 6\. Sayaka- Leon
> 
> That's all so far, some might not even be included.

It was a normal day. Mondo was sitting on the couch being a complete couch potato for a large majority of the day, while Ishimaru tidied up Mondo's mess (es).

"I shouldn't have to do this for you, Oowada-kun! You should know by now that it's proper adequate to clean up after yourself!"

"Do you think I give a gently caress?" Mondo retorted.

"You at least should! Rrrrrgh! This just makes me want to give you a lifelong detention! This is absolutely obscene!" Ishimaru stomped his foot a couple of times before slamming the door to his bedroom. "Go to bed, Oowada-kun! It's very late!"

"Later!" He shouted back. He whipped his luscious corn hair back, yet it only bounced in its place. He sighed blissfully. "Ahhh… Now that he's finally gone, I can watch my motorcycle show." He switched the channel on the T.V, and leaned forward. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Yo, it's unlocked." Mondo yelled. Hagakure, who was at the door, let himself in.

"Oowada, this is an emergency! I was just casually reading the future, right? And I came across the strangest thing! I don't know if it's true or not, but it has to be coming from my crystal ball, right? Okay. So… Look." Hagakure set up his crystal ball on the table in front of the couch where Mondo was situated. He looked into the crystal ball and showed Mondo exactly what he saw.

"What…? No. There's no gently caressing way…"

"That's what I said! But… It seems that you gotta take care of the hall monitor."

"As… Being a guardian? Hell. Gently caressing. No. That is not going to work."

"Come on, Oowada! Lighten up! You gotta have a soft side for the guy somewhere, right? I mean, you have to take care of him if this happens in the near future!"

Mondo was silent after what Hagakure noted. He sighed. "I guess you're right. But I swear, this will be probably the loudest screaming baby the world is ever going to have." Hagakure laughed at Mondo's remark.

"Hahaha! Well, I'm off! Keep an eye out for anything else out of the ordinary!" He left with that.

Mondo was left sitting on the couch completely unaware of what exactly just happened. "The future is so screwed up… Maybe Hagakure was reading the past..? Who knows." He stood up from the couch, looked at the kitchen clock that read '11:34', and walked to his room past Ishimaru's. As he walked past Ishimaru's room, he had the urge to check on him to make sure he was alright. "Ishimaru? You okay?" Mondo whispered, as he stepped into the room. Looking at the bed, he said, "Huh. Looks like he's not in the bed. Maybe he's just in the restroom and I'm definitely not overthinking what I saw in that stupid good for nothing crystal ball that showed me what happened to Ishimaru nope." He scurried off into his own bedroom, and plopped himself onto his bed, only to be interrupted by the phone ringing. "Dammit, who could be calling this late at night? Must be Souda or something." He reached over for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oowada? Is that you? Oh! Hi! It's me, Sonia Nevermind! Er… I have a bit of a problem here…" Sonia's cherry voice rang through his ears.

"What's up?"

"Well… It's concerning about Souda and Tanaka…"

"Souda and the animal freak? What about them?"

"You won't believe me when I tell you this, but I think they've been reversed back in their years. They're… Infants…!"

Mondo nearly flipped off the bed. "Holy gently caress! You can't be serious!"

"I'm taking care of them for now… Maybe you should check on Ishimaru. I'll call you back if anything else comes up!" Sonia hung up the phone with that. Mondo slowly reached back for the charger and placed the phone down on it. His eyes were forced to remain opened. This couldn't be happening… Was this Monobear's doing? No, there's no possible way. Mondo stood up from his bed and tip toed down the hallway and to Ishimaru's room.

"Ishimaru? Please tell me you're still alive." He slowly creaked open the door and stepped inside. "Damn, you keep your room tidy. I swear, how do you even live like this?!" He walked up next to the pillow and noted Ishimaru's head still there. At least his head wasn't decapitated. He pulled back the covers and nearly screamed. "O-Oh lord… O-Oh heaven above… W-What is this?!" There Ishimaru was, lying there in his bed that seemed roughly a thousand feet longer than he was. What he saw in that crystal ball was true… "This has got to be a curse." He picked up the little child Ishimaru and held him in an awkward position. "Look, I'm no father." He said to no one in particular. He took the sleeping child and flung him over his shoulder like Santa carrying his sack of toys. He flung open the front door to the apartment and headed over to Sonia's place. As he walked down what seemed like the never ending hallway, he dug up his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Sonia.

"Hello~?" She answered.

"You were right about Ishimaru. He's a baby."

"D'awwwww~! Baby hall monitors must be so cute!" She squealed.

"You wish." Mondo tripped forward, as Ishimaru nearly fell to the ground. If it wasn't for Mondo catching him, he would have been a goner. Ishimaru immediately woke up, and stared up at Mondo with big beady red eyes. His face looked entirely innocent, as tears filled his eyes.

"Shit shit shit! Ishimaru's about to cry. I gotta get away from the windows. He yells and screams at such a high frequency, I can't explain how many world records he's probably beaten."

Sonia remained silent over the phone, as she knelt down in front of Souda and Gundam sitting on her bed. Gundam played with his Four Dark gods of Destruction, and Souda kept his boredom out by ticking off Gundam on purpose.

"You two! Stop fighting! Now!"

She would shout repeatedly to them. Mondo successfully ran out of the hallway where all the window were, and rushed into the men's bathroom.

"Ishimaru, I swear on the gently caressing bible, if you scream-"

Tears were running down Ishimaru's cheeks like a waterfall, as he let out a high frequency scream. Mondo had to even cover his ears it was so loud, and he even noted that the mirror began to crack and shatter. "Dear LORD!" He yelled as he dived out of the bathroom and on to Sonia's room.

"Sonia, I'll be there in a few seconds. Literally."

"Okay~!" She said cheerfully, hanging up.

Mondo nearly slammed into Sonia's door and knocked hesitantly. Ishimaru continued to scream nonstop, but that didn't stop Mondo. Sonia answered the door, still in her pajamas.

"Hi, Mondo! Here, I'll take Ishimaru."

Mondo handed him over without another word.

"I was right! He's so preciousss~!" Sonia tickled Ishimaru's cheek with her finger, and his screams immediately turned into small giggles. "Silly Mondo!" She followed him to Souda and Gundam.

"Yeah… Seems like it's more than just me going through this situation…"

"Hey, it could be worse."

Sonia shrugged and smiled, rocking Ishimaru lightly. "I can help you out with Ishimaru, if you'd like!"

"You can keep him."

"Nooo!" She whined. "Mondo, think! Ishimaru is your best friend… He would take care of you if you turned into an infant out of the blue!"

Mondo paused to think.

"You're right." He took Ishimaru from Sonia.

"Let's just wait to hear from everyone else…"


End file.
